Kyumako's Vengeance
This movie was created by mistarells and is currently in production. Plot Being on the path of vengeance, Kyumako wants to change the world for the greater good by using the dark orbs to gain the power of a God. He will kill anyone who gets in his way of accomplishing his goal. His teammates, Jin, Siro, and Seldom have all agreed to help him. However, Kyumako's mindset is that he feels what he is doing is right, but is actually wrong. Will our heroes, Danix, Scornic, and Garunio stop him? Will Kyumako finally meet face to face with his younger brother: Jerrell? Main Cast * Jerrell * Kyumako * Nero * Danix * Jin * Scornic * Siro * Garunio * Seldom Guest Characters * Tyusi * Jo * Deker * Nigredo * Arashi * Digikoopa * Ace * ??? * ??? * ??? Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 The Unknown Character *comic* This comic was a short but simplistic one that only had 3 chapters. An unknown character returned from the dead didn't know who he was until he saw Deker. Deker trained him for a week until the unknown character started remembering memories of his past, in which it is soon revealed that Shin is the unknown character. After his completed training, Shin is assigned a mission by Deker to search for Zeno so the two of them can help the heroes out. Shin is determined to start a new life with a new purpose by being a survivor. The Survival Of Zeno *comic* This comic is about how Zeno was able to survive prior to the movie. The last time he appeared, he was killed by Seldom in the previous series, Mokasu's Warrior. Though, things are not what they appear, and that will come into play in this comic. * Chapter 1 - Searching for Seldom Jin's mass murdering *during last year* "The blood peers down on a diseased world… There is no cure for the disease after i killed and slaughter Lord Aizen, an entire race walks mindlessly into death. Even a man of colossal power named Garunio, would be able to prevent the inevitable. But i don’t believe in god. There’s no proof that i EXIST from the Hollows. In a world where there isn’t even proof of the future, the past exists. Even if it’s tainted with misunderstandings and delusions like Danix, if the people themselves believe in it, the past is the truth to them. And, if you base your actions or your life around it Seldom, in a way, it’s a type of god itself. Whether you choose to Live, or Die. Only one thing is equal for all, and that is death." - Jin Seldom's time alone *during last year* "They all think I'm dead, good! Gives me a chance to TRAIN and brush up on some of my newly acquired skills. Those heroes won't even know what hit them when they see me! I don't give a damn what my so called "comrades" I work with think they'll do, Danix, Scornic, and ESPECIALLY Garunio, will all die by MY HANDS!! And MY HANDS ALONE!!! Even if I have to stamp out my co-workers! You better watch yourself Siro, and you as well Jin! If I have to kill you, too, then SO BE IT!!! Once I adjust, and the time is right, they will all feel the wrath of Seldom Blood!! Even if I die, one thing is for sure! I'm Not Going To Hell All By Myself!! I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME!!!!" - Seldom Siro's observations *during last year* Reconaissance LOG Entry 52 "Over the past year I have observed the heroes Scornic, Danix, and Garunio. They have all spent the year participating in their own respective activities. Scornic has been trying to tap into his newly acquired neo powers but has been making sloppy progress due to the absence of a mentor. Danix has been fulfilling his duties as a mercenary and has been spoiled by the ease of his work, he has not grown much stronger over the time I have observed him. Garunio on the other hand has been training relentlessly, it is probable that he is doing this to prepare for his fight with Zeno's killer. Garunio has increased his strength substantially but has let his aggression and rage fuel his training SESSIONS, his performance in a fight is questionable due to his current instability. The 3 of them have not become much more of a threat than they were the year before, which means I probably wont have to get my hands dirty to go DEAL with them. I have no interest in quarreling with that bunch nor would it help me to fulfill my true motives. Although I was only intending to perform an analysis on the heroes I have decided to do a little research on my new.....co-workers.....Seldom and Jin are powerful, they are ruthless and have their objective in mind at all times. But this is as much of a weakness as it is a strength. It has become apparent to me that it is very improbable that Seldom and Jin are working with Kyumako out of sheer loyalty....they have other motives. Even if things get out of control with those two I am prepared to deal with them. They are strong but they have weaknesses that I am ready to exploit. On a final note I have detected an aura that I am not yet familiar with. It never seems to be moving towards a designated destination. It's as if this stranger is looking for someone. No matter, I will CONTINUE to observe and dig up intel while I continue to strengthen myself along with my co-workers. No matter what happens I will be ready at a moments notice to suppress the insolent." - Siro Jerrell's unconsciousness *during the whole year* Jerrell made a difficult decision that could've got him killed in his battle with Hedro. Using a technique that Deker forbid him to use, Jerrell attempted to explode himself along with Hedro. During the struggle, Jerrell was talking with Tyusi about if he was to survive this, that he would be unconscious and Tyusi would be alive for the time being. He told Tyusi to find Danix so he can kill him, since it was the only way that Jerrell could be conscious again. Shocking as this was to Tyusi, he agreed. Just as the two finished talking, Jerrell told Hedro his final words to him: "You lose." An explosion came that sent Jerrell flying away as rain started to pour down. As he was laying unconscious with blood on him, Tyusi was brought back alive and decided to take Jerrell somewhere safe. (More will be added soon.) Nero's Backstory for the movie Kyumako's bio Kyumako was born on Mokasu during Hedro's rule on it. Like Jerrell(before he was born), Jinokosi never really paid any attention to Kyumako due to his self righteousness. Kyumako was a silent son as years went on. He always wore sandals instead of shoes because he never really liked wearing shoes. When he turned 7, he was forced to come with his parents to a secret a hideout so he wouldn't be left alone in the house. There, they met Jinokosi's "men" to plot against Hedro's ruling. After the meeting was over, Hedro's soldiers immediately came in and killed all of Jinokosi's men except him, his wife, and Kyumako. Kyumako panicked in fear as the soldiers were pointing guns at them, he quickly grabbed Jinokosi's knife and stabbed all of the soldiers by himself. Jinokosi was shocked at what his son did and soon trained him. Each day when he was training Kyumako, Kyumako started talking, but it wasn't the words his father was expecting. Kyumako was wondering why people die in this planet and started questioning him that it's not fair. Jinokosi dodged the question and basically told him to not worry about it. 3 years later when Kyumako turned 10, Jerrell was born. Kyumako never wanted to see his younger brother because he didn't want him to experience death the same way he did. One night, while his parents weren't around in the house, Kyumako had a knife in his hand so he can stab Jerrell quickly and silently. As he was about to, Jinokosi came in and took the knife away from him. Kyumako was quickly angered and explained to him that he wants to change this planet and be able to cure it, not suffer in it. Jinokso punched Kyumako in the face and told him that he's delusional. Kyumako was upset, but he believed that if he did kill Jerrell, it would be for the greater good of this planet. In fact, in his mind, he thinks by killing him, he would actually be saving him. As mysterious as Kyumako was, he shook his head to his father and went outside. He then saw Deker, who was disappointed in what Kyumako did. Deker told him to not make any mistakes like that again because viewing the world like that is only gonna cause him more pain. Kyumako was questioning him who he was and Deker never told him his name. He just gave him an advise and told him to not be like Hedro. Then Deker disappeared and Kyumako was screaming at the top of his lungs that he would be better than a guy like Hedro. Jinokosi heard his screaming from outside and Kyumako turned around with a smile saying that he's gonna change the world whether they liked it or not, and he wanted to show proof of that by going to a different planet that doesn't have as much suffering as Mokasu did. Before he ran away from home, he went back inside and took a red visor that his father always keeps and put it on for himself. When he left, he was walking in the streets as Hedro's soldiers were patrolling the areas while houses were locked. He looked at Hedro's building far ahead and walked towards it. As he got there, he noticed a spaceship right next to it and decided to steal it for himself to get out of Mokasu. For some reason, it already had coordinates to Earth and viewed different fan characters in it. The spaceship was designed as an exit route for Hedro to escape in case of an emergency. Kyumako was all set and left Mokasu without looking back. The soldiers as well as Hedro looked up and the soldiers shot multiple gun fire at the spaceship as it was flying away. As he came to Earth, the controls were getting out of control and he landed real hard. Kyumako decided to use this spaceship as a way to search people who could possibly have the same suffering that he did, but he knew it would take some time, maybe even years(which it did). 10 years later, since Kyumako was known to be the silent type, he hid in the shadows most of the time and still managed to use the spaceship. He decided to train himself almost everyday and even walked in the streets with his hood on and saw a couple of stores that had to do martial arts. He went inside and was thrilled at what he saw. He trained in there most of his time. Each day he got better as a martial artist and even fought and defeated the martial arts teachers. Kyumako then asked them if they wanted to join him to change the world. And as it would appear, the teachers laughed at him for asking a question like that. Kyumako felt offended because he didn't understand what was so funny and they thought he wasn't serious. He then killed all of them repeatedly. Although Kyumako was mysterious, he was also smart since he knew he had to change his appearance so no one would recognize him except him. He went to a ruins where he found two dark orbs. Although he was curious about them, he went inside first to see if there was anybody there. An old man appeared in front of Kyumako. The one who supposingly died from usage of 10 dark orbs as legend says, was alive in front of him and explained to Kyumako about the legend of it. Kyumako was getting more curious about the dark orbs as the old man was explaining it to him. The old man told him why using the dark orbs would make anybody crazy with power, and that's why he ended up in a ruins for so many years. Once Kyumako gathered information from the old man, he decided to kill him and grab the two dark orbs that were already outside and decided to change his hair so he could become powerful. His ideal of being a hero by changing the world soon became different as his mindset became more dark, as well as his appearance. It would seem his mission of finding people who suffers as he did in the past would go away. Not until 7 years later when things really got interesting. Kyumako went back to his spaceship and viewed Seldom first, who was destroying cities out of his anger and the data showed why he did. Kyumako was amused and decided to go to him himself. Kyumako explained him to how he view the world as it is and told him to join him. He made a deal with Seldom and he joined Kyumako. The next one was Siro, who was angered at the fact that his sister got killed, Kyumako did a similiar thing like he did with Seldom and managed to get him to join. The last one was Jin, who became very lethal and killed anyone who got in his way. Kyumako did the same thing and all 3 of them were with him. They went to his spaceship to view other fan characters out there and even listened to most of them, in which included his own brother Jerrell. Kyumako got every detail he needed to know about each selected fan character he specically chose. But, he wanted to be sure so he had 3 of them become friends with them. He also explained the 3 of them about the legend behind the dark orbs and wanted to make finding the remaining six their top priority once their cover would be blown. Next year, Kyumako was informed of Jerrell's personality and what happened with him and Hedro back on Mokasu in the data of his spaceship. Shocking as it was to know that his parents was dead, Kyumako was rather amused at the fact that they died because he feels they deserved to suffer in Mokasu and knew that something like this would happen to Jerrell. Although he feels sorry for what Jerrell had to go through, he still doesn't really care for him because of his self righteousness mindset and not trying to change the world to make it better. Kyumako was informed about Hedro and what he did, and although he wanted to kill him himself, he wanted to buy his time and see how things play out between Jerrell and Hedro. He then had an idea and informed Seldom, Siro, and Jin. He wanted to play an act by having three of them disappear unexpectedly in front of their friends as if they were captured. During the events in Mokasu's Warrior, Kyumako watched as everything was planned out and even saw Jerrell's "brother" Shin get killed by Hedro. It was about time for Kyumako to leave the spaceship and destroy it as he went somewhere underground. After the battle between Jerrell and Hedro was over, Kyumako was ready to execute his plan after all of these years and change the world for the greater good. He wants to prove all of those who doubted him in the past wrong, including Deker. He wants to prove that he will become a God and will save people in Earth from suffering. The respective voices for... * Jerrell is voiced by Jin Kisaragi from Blazblue. * Kyumako is voiced by Super Buu from DBZ. * Nero is voiced by Teen Gohan from DBZ. * Danix is voiced by Deadpool from Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Scornic is voiced by Spiderman from Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Garunio is voiced by DragonFlameKid. * Seldom is voiced by Akuma from Street Fighter. * Jin is voiced by Jin Kazama from Tekken. Trivia * Part 1 is currently the longest part of the movie. * The only person who knows Kyumako is Jerrell's brother is currently Deker. * It is explained in part 1 that Jerrell could've been conscious again earlier in the past year due to his plan of having Danix be the one to kill Tyusi, but because Tyusi was only going to be alive for a brief moment, he (Tyusi) decided to just lay low and train for the whole year. Category:Affiliate Series Category:Mistarells